Sideways
by dragonlots
Summary: Shepherd Books gets a second chance through a very unusual offer. Post Serenity, loosely crossed with Charmed and my 'A Father's Love' series. Continued in Secrets & Secrets II.
1. Chapter 1

Sideways

Dragonlots AKA Dana Bell

He wasn't afraid of death. Not really. He'd prayed with those at the Abby as they slowly faded away with peaceful expressions and he'd sent others there during a past he'd tried to forget. All for the good of the Alliance, or so he'd thought.

"Keep her safe," floated through his mind. He'd seen the Alliance's influence there. River, the poor child, a victim of those who thought they knew what was in the best interest of others.

"Book!"

Was someone shouting his name? Pain racked his body and he tasted blood. He wouldn't have long. Maybe just long enough, if God so willed it.

"You have the time," a soft voice informed him.

The Shepherd blinked trying to understand, seeing a young girl with soft blonde hair, a long flowing gown, seeming to glow.

"I'm here to take you…home." She kneeled beside him, placing a delicate hand on his arm. "He's very pleased with you."

"I…"

"He knows. And understands."

Malcolm Reynolds was there, speaking words, words that faded farther and farther away until he stood beside his body watching as Simon Tam performed a final rite over his dead body.

"It's time to go," the girl informed him.

"This isn't how I imagined death."

She smiled her plump face lighting up like a firefly. "Well, you aren't dying exactly. He has a reward in mind." Her blue eyes darted around like she was afraid someone would hear. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"I'm sure He'll understand."

They vanished in a glitter of lights and appeared briefly over Earth before they stood in an ancient hall. There were men and women there all dressed in long golden robes.

"Not what I imagined Heaven would be like," Book said.

A woman nearby smiled warmly and a man with a boyish face came to him.

"You aren't in Heaven."

"Then where am I?"

"We're Elders," the man replied as way of explanation. "The caretakers of the Greater Good."

"Isn't that God's domain?"

A twinkle reflected in the man's hazel eyes. "We're His helpers."

"I see." The shepherd took a moment to digest the information. "And why have I been brought here?"

"They want to make you like me," the little girl supplied.

"An angel?"

"In a manner of speaking," the man replied. "We were very impressed by the care you extended to the crew of Serenity and then on Haven. We felt your natural talent could be used for far greater purposes."

"If you're making an offer, son, please get to the point."

A smile of understanding touched his lips. "Most of our Whitelighters look after those who in the future will be the same or else witches fighting demons." His face shadowed briefly. "Like I did."

Book waited.

"There's one on Serenity who is a future Whitelighter and we're afraid, after all that has happened, that he has lost his way. We believe, with your continued guidance, he'll find the path again."

"You're talking about Malcolm Reynolds." He wasn't exactly sure how he knew that, but it seemed right.

"Yes."

"But he saw me die."

"You'll have the ability to change your appearance."

"When you help him," the little girl added. "You must do so in a way he won't figure out it's you."

Part of him wanted to leap at the chance, another part remembered his dark past. "But I've done things,"

"So did I, during my early lives. He," the man rolled his eyes upward. "Gives many chances."

A second chance to part of Serenity and her crew, to be with old friends, to help a lost one find his way. It was a challenge Shepherd Book felt up to.

"And if I agree to do this?"

"I have no doubt we'll give you other charges. You noticed how you got here."

Book nodded.

"It's called orbing and part of your new powers."

"You'll be able to heal, too," the girl added.

"One final thing, you'll be answerable to us."

"It's beginning," the woman said. Before her an image appeared. Serenity blazing through space splashed red, with skeletons strapped to the front and a gun mounted on the top.

Shepherd felt a cold that had nothing to do with being dead. "How soon would I go?"

"A few days," the man answered. "There are some rules you need to know as well as training on how to use your powers."

"Will I be able to stop that insanity?" He watched in horror as the ship floated past the Reavers' ships.

"No. This needs to happen." The man turned away from the horrific images.

"One more thing, you may encounter another of our Whitelighters during your assignment. He's assigned to look after the Caine children, who will soon be traveling with Serenity's crew."

"I can't imagine Captain Reynolds allowing children on his ship."

"He'll pick them up before you. We'd like you to join them when they reach White Fall."

The picture changed to show the crew walking the deserted streets of a planet. When he saw the bodies, he wondered what had happened.

"You'll be briefed about Miranda." The man took his arm and they walked to another chamber. "Well, " he prompted. "Do you wish to become a Whitelighter?"

He thought about Serenity and her crew, about the time he'd spent with them. They were the family he'd never had the chance to have. Could he walk among them again and not tell them who he really was?

"You've made a tempting offer, son. I'm not sure accepting it would be in the best interest of everyone concerned."

"I understand your hesitance." Again a sense of a something important and yet not shared. When the man made no further attempt to persuade him, Book wondered. Did they already know the outcome and brought him here just as a formality?

"Did you like being a Whitelighter?" the Shepherd asked.

"It had its rewards as well as shortcomings."

"And those were?"

"Mine is a very long story. Let's just say that the children who will be coming aboard are descendants of one of my sister-in-laws."

"Interesting." Not knowing the whole story didn't make the situation clear, still, he was used to dealing in the gray area.

"What you should consider is Malcolm Reynold's future. You have an opportunity to influence the outcome."

"Will he still become a future Whitelighter without me there to guide him?"

"It will take longer. And that decision will also influence other lives."

"You don't make this easy do you?"

"I'm not supposed to. Although, I do understand."

A silence fell between them. Book carefully considered all he had been told. Many lives, not just Malcolm's hinged on his decision. Did he honestly as a Shepherd have any other choice?

"They'll come at you sideways," he muttered with grin of understanding.

The man chuckled. "We thought you'd understand."

The sun glared down as a young black man dressed in pious Abby colors covered his eyes while a beat up firefly landed on the ground. The extension opened and a young couple clutching their meager belongings hurried out and soon were lost in the local crowd.

Serenity's captain sauntered out taking in details. Behind him the rest of the crew hovered, including, the man noticed three children with an older gentleman. He smiled recognizing another like him.

With a practiced ease he approached the ship. A cat appraised him and offered her head to be scratched. He wondered when the feline had joined the crew.

"Seems to hav' taken a shine to ya." It was good to hear Kaylee's voice again. "Where're ya headed?"

"No destination in mind. Just out of the Abby and want to walk the world for awhile."

She gave him an odd look. "Cap'n?"

"Been missin' havin' a Shepherd on board," he replied to her unasked question.

"I brought these." He offered a sack full of fresh food.

"Should pick up Shepherds more often," the mercenary, Jayne, stated, wearing guns as casually as clothes. "Scat!" He kicked at the cat.

"That's no way to treat one of God's creatures." He picked up the cat and held it.

"If you say so." He accented his words with a loud sneeze.

"What's your name, Shepherd?" The Captain extended his hand.

"Hawk. Templar Hawk."

"Welcome aboard Serenity."


	2. Chapter 2

Sideways

Chapter 2

Bishop had forgotten how quiet it was while the crew was sleeping. He smiled to himself making a simple cup of tea and sitting down at the wooden table. Sipping the hot brew he allowed him the time to meditate and read his Bible. Fondly, he remembered River's attempt to 'fix' his copy. He'd managed to reattach the torn out pages, but he'd been careful not to allow the girl access to his precious book again.

"Quiet, isn't it?"

Book glanced up from his reading. His fellow Whitelighter Sam entered and sat down opposite him.

"Yes, it is. I rather like it."

"Got that impression from," he pointed upward. "Them."

"Tell me," Book closed his Bible. "How long have you been a Whitelighter?"

The older gray haired gentlemen sighed. "For far longer than I ever wanted."

"But it has had it rewards." He hoped the Elders had been truthful with him.

"At times."

Pazi padded in and crawled into Sam's lap. "You're supposed to be asleep, young lady."

"Can't." She snuggled against him and closed her eyes.

"Victor must be telling scary stories again," he commented, cradling his great, great, great some odd granddaughter like a dotting grandfather.

"How did they come aboard. I can't see Malcolm Reynolds willingly allowing them aboard."

Sam chuckled. "Well, I know some of it, but Wan told me the rest."

"The cat?"

"Wan isn't just a cat, but you'll learn about them in due time."

"I suppose I will." Book sat back waiting.

"Where'd that goram cat come from!" Jayne yelped, spilling part of his dinner on the wooden table as he jumped up and backed away.

"Nothin' to be 'fraid of," Kaylee objected, both amused and miffed. She'd found the poor thing digging for scraps out of the trash their last planet fall. The white-bellied creature with splotched orange, black and brown on its back mildly looked around from where it stood next to the plate of protein.

"Don't belong on the table, " the mercenary growled, grabbing his plate, sneezing, then bolting out the door pushing against their captain as the tall man entered.

"What's that all about?" Malcolm asked as he sat down and started to help himself. "Kaylee," he began noticing where the cat was, "now I warned you about proper manners for that cat."

"Sorry, cap'n," she scooped up the indignant feline and placed it gently on the floor. "Here." She gave it a tidbit from her plate, which it daintily licked at with a pink tongue.

"I know what the problem is," Simon commented. "I'll have to wait and see if he comes to me, if not," he shrugged. The two hadn't gotten along since the doctor and his sister had come aboard Serenity. He continued to eat his noodles with chopsticks.

"Cat doesn't like him either," River stated.

Malcolm's cup paused halfway to his mouth. "Now there's an amusing notion."

"Who'd have thought Jayne wouldn't like cats," Zoë joined in. Her grin warmed her dark face still touched with grief after her husband's unexpected death. He'd been killed by Reavers on Miranda.

"He's allergic, isn't he?" Inara gazed across the table at Simon.

He nodded.

"Jayne's allergic to cats. Now that ain't that somethin'." Reynolds grinned broadly. "Least I finally know he has a weakness."

"More than one, if you remember," the companion gently reminded him.

The cat finished eating the food and wandered around the table, brushing against River's leg. She reached down and stroked the long soft fur.

"Suppose the cat needs a name," Mal said, wanting not to be reminded of some past painful events, including the one time Jayne had betrayed him.

"Has a name." River picked up the cat and put it in her lap. Yellow eyes blinked at her and a rumbling purr sounded. "She says her name is Wandering One, but we can call her Wan."

Silence intruded on the room as each at the table stared at the young girl. They all knew she was a reader, but to read a cat's thoughts?

"Sure you ain't makin' that up?" Serenity's captain was uneasy.

River just looked at him. "Wan is smarter than we think. And very old." Her hand scratched behind an ear and the purring got louder. "She likes people so she pretends to be just an ordinary cat."

"Alliance searching for her?" He hadn't forgotten how much running they'd done with Simon and his sister aboard. He hoped they wouldn't have to keep to just the rim again. Limited their job choices.

"No. She's from somewhere else."

"Where?"

"A place with three moons. Can I have the last piece of pie?"

No one objected so she helped herself to last sliver of pecan pie. Kaylee had made the treat earlier from her share of a caper they'd actually managed to pull off. The cat hopped down pausing at the door to stare at River before leaving.

"She hears a rodent and is going to go kill it for us," the girl informed them.

"Not in my grain shipment!" Mal half rose. They had a lot riding on this latest job. A new client who was promising continual work if they delivered.

"That's why she's going to kill it." She turned to her brother. "You'd better go help Jayne."

Simon started to say something, but the look in her eyes stopped him. "I'll be right back."

"All this upset over a cat," the captain muttered.

Inara finished her evening ritual and turned to her bed. She hadn't slept well and wanted to get a good night's rest. She'd again taken to living in the shuttle, even though Mal had told her she could pick a cabin for herself. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to sleep in the quarters that Shepherd Book had once occupied. It seemed disrespectful.

The shuttle was no longer decorated with a huge bed, rich draperies, a couch, and many other luxuries she had once afforded herself. A simple cot now served as her bed. Somehow, she doubted she'd be serving as companion again. No doubt the Alliance had her black listed for her part in the events that told of the parliaments' true crimes and their failed attempt to hide the many deaths.

"Now who said you could sleep there?" The cat had curled into a tight ball right in the middle of the cot. The companion gently moved the covers. Wan simply opened her eyes and slowly, obviously annoyed, moved to the end. "Better not make a habit of sleeping in here."

Not that Inara would mind the company. The cat would be definitely better than some of the clients she'd shared it with. She settled in comfortably only to find a wet nose nudging her uncovered hand. "That's annoying." She pushed the cat away, hoping it would take the hint and leave. Instead, Wan stretched out beside the companion and proceeded to bathe.

"How am I supposed to sleep with you doing that?"

Mal sat on the bridge, his eyes glancing occasionally at the controls. Most of the time he filled his view with the uncrowded sky full of twinkling stars. He loved it out here. No one telling him what to do, the feel of freedom.

"Rerow."

He started suddenly looking into round feline eyes. Wan butted his unoccupied hand, while standing in the middle of Wash's dinosaur collection. Oddly enough, she hadn't knocked any of them over.

"Now how'd you git in here without me knowin' it?" Automatically he rubbed behind her ear. Her eyelids drooped and a rumbling noise escaped her. "Catch my varmit yet?"

"Not yet." River stood beside him. "Too sneaky. She'll try again later."

"You're as quiet as the cat."

The young girl shrugged. "I love looking out there." Her finger pointed to the black sky.

"Pretty ain't it?"

Her gaze dropped to the cat. "She says there are more worlds than we know. Even some with non humans on them."

"Must be pretty far away, since we've not met any."

"They are." River's voice held a tone of wonder mirrored on her face.

"River?" Mal wasn't certain what to make of her expression.

"Wandering One showed me a few, but she hasn't seen them in a long, long time."

"Oh." He checked a reading. "Want to take over for awhile? I could use some grub."

"Sure." She easily slipped into the chair he had just vacated. The cat jumped off the console and looked up at him expectantly.

"Want somethin'?"

"She's hungry," River absently informed him. "She worked hard all night." She faced him with a mischievous grin. "You should give her a special treat."

He sighed and took the stairs down and out onto the landing. The cat padded behind. When he finally reached the galley he grabbed some dried fish he had hidden and gave the feline a few bits. Quickly he made rice for breakfast and sat down at the long table, digging into the bowl with his chopsticks.

"That cat around?" Jayne stuck his head into the room but didn't enter.

Mal glanced at the corner where Wan sat washing herself. "You could say that." He took a big bite.

"Is it here or not!" Jayne never had been long on patience.

"The cat has better manners than you," Mal commented. "Maybe I should keep Wan and leave you on the next planet."

"And who'd watch your back?"

"Got plenty on board who do."

Wan stretched and walked close to Jayne, who yelped and jumped. She gazed at him, blinked, and took the passage back up to the bridge.

"Keep that critter away from me!"

The mercenary ran down the hall and Mal heard the sound of a door shutting. With an amused smile he finished his breakfast in peace.

River liked watching the stars. They were beautiful. Like the twinkling diamonds her mother wore against a sea of black rich velvet. She tried to ignore the growing planet they were approaching. The sun touched the outer edge filling the view with glorious yellow and orange streaks.

"You want ta land her?" Mal asked entering the bridge.

"Yes," River replied

Serenity's captain eased himself into the lower level chair. Wan jumped on the control panel, making one of the dinosaurs wobble, but it didn't fall.

Expertly the young girl landed the ship as if she'd done so her entire life. With a smile she ran a hand down the cat's back while giving the control board a quick pat. She'd watched Kaylee do that when Serenity did something the engineer approved of.

"How long are we going to be on Persephone, sir?" Zoë stood in the hatch way her trim figure showed off by the tight brown pants and lighter tan blouse. Her holstered gun sat on her hip an unconscious extension of herself.

"Just long enough to refuel and take on some passengers," he answered rising to his feet. "We could use the extra cash."

"Seems you don't recall the last time we took some on." Zoë smiled sharing a private joke even River understood.

He cast a look at River. "Best thing we ever did."

Kaylee sat on the extended hatch now touching the hard ground of Persephone. A bright colored parasol covered her head protecting her face from the sun. Wan played nearby batting at something underneath that the engineer couldn't see. She smiled happily and watched the mass of colorfully dressed people passing by.

The captain, Zoë and Jayne had left to discover if Badger had survived the mass killings the unnamed Alliance agent had inflicted upon every person they'd ever been sheltered by after a heist. She swallowed a lump in her throat remembering the broken body of the little boy at Haven and Shepherd Book's heroic death. They were much poorer for his lost.

"Anyone promising?" Simon sat next to her, surprising her by forgetting to be proper. He'd have dust on his butt when he got up.

"Not so far."

"He's sad," River commented.

They both looked up at her.

"Who?" Simon gazed out over the crowd trying to figure out which person she was referring to.

The cat brushed River's leg and then butted Simon's hand. He pet the silky head still puzzled by his sister's words. But then, she was a reader and could have been picking up on anyone.

"This a Firefly?" A young teen with a mop of brownish hair asked his hazel eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes," Kaylee replied proudly. "She's the smoothest ride between here and White Fall." She almost added to any who could pay, but the boy didn't look like he had any money.

"Where're you goin' after that?"

"Not sure." She didn't want to be rude. They needed paying passengers.

"I got money," he objected pulling out a purse almost as if he'd read her mind.

"For the outer rings," River added. She cocked her head. "You don't care where you're going do you?"

"Nay." He shuffled, pushing around dirt. "Me and my sisters," he glanced up seeming to be uneasy. "Don't have any family left. Want to make a new start somewheres."

"Where are your sisters?" Kaylee was concerned. A boy this young shouldn't be out on his own.

"Safe place. Figured I go get them when I got us passage."

River reached down and picked up the cat. The feline rewarded her with a loud purr. "They should come with us."

"River?" Simon questioned his sister.

Kaylee decided if River thought they should come then they should. Besides, she liked kids. "Go get your sisters. If you don't have enough, maybe you can work out part of your passage."

"The captain isn't going to like that," Simon observed.

"Really?" The boy didn't appear to believe his good luck.

"Really." The engineer gave him a warm welcoming smile. "What's your name?"

"Victor, though most call me Vic."

"Victor what?" The doctor wanted to know.

"Caine. I'll be right back." He turned to run. "Don't leave without us!"

"I won't!" Kaylee promised.

"They just lost their parents to some old evil," River told them. "That's why he's sad."

"He's the one you said was sad?" Simon rose and put an arm around his sister. Her remark about an old evil was puzzling though not alarming. He wasn't superstitious.

"Yes. They need us." She walked back into the ship carrying the cat.

"Be nice to have someone young aboard," Kaylee said. She twirled her parasol. The colors shifted like a watery rainbow.

"I wonder if the captain will agree."

"If we git more passengers, he won't object so much."

"I don't see any takers."

"Oh," she leaned back slightly. "You never know."

When they got ready to lift, Kaylee had managed to convince a married couple to ride with them, they wanted to resettle on White Fall, and an older gentlemen who promptly shut himself up in one of the guest quarters and informed them he wanted to be left alone.

The boy and his much younger sisters boarded at the last minute. "Sorry, " he apologized handing all the money he had to Kaylee. Over his shoulder he carried a bag that obviously had something heavy in it. Both the girls had small satchels.

She counted knowing it wasn't quite enough. But, she had promised he could work for part of his passage.

"Serenity ain't a place for children," Mal stated. He glared at Kaylee as he reboarded with Jayne and Zoë.

"Mal," Inara reprimanded. She came down the stairs and smiled at the trio of youngsters. "And what are your names?"

The two girls pressed against their brother. "These are my sisters, Pazi," he hugged the younger of the two. "And Pessa."

It was easy to tell the three were related. They had slightly slanted eyes, though the girls' were a more of a chocolate color, the same high cheek bones and brow, and their hair, both wore it long, were similar to cascades of autumn rusty tinged leaves.

"They've paid their fare." The engineer didn't bother to tell him they'd have to work part of it off.

Reynolds pointed a finger at Kaylee. "You keep 'em out of where they don't belong."

"I can look after them," Vic objected. "Been doin' a good job without no adults."

"See that you do," he responded with a warning look at Kaylee. He climbed the stairs and headed for the bridge. Zoë closed up the bay before following.

"He's mean," Pazi said.

"No, he's not," Kaylee reassured the youngsters.

"Shall we get you three settled." Inara extended a hand.

The older girl hesitated shooting a frightened look at her brother. He nodded and she tentatively took the companion's hand. The three quietly went with her out of the hold and through the door leading to the guest quarters.

"Those three give me the creeps," Jayne muttered. He sidestepped the cat who darted out from behind a crate and dashed through to the guest quarters.

"Nothing to be afraid of," River reassured him with a mysterious smile from the catwalk above.

"Like you're an expert," he shot back.

"They're just children," Kaylee told him.

Jayne shook his head. "Have a bad feelin'."

The next few days fell into a familiar pattern. They met everyday in the mess to share breakfast, except for the old man who, they'd come to assume must eat sometime during the night. Vic then went with Kaylee to help out in the engine room, while his sisters played in Inara's shuttle under the companion's watchful eyes. Wan often joined them to sleep on the cot or tolerated being pet and used like a doll.

"The girl's are very well behaved," Inara told Mal later when they met to have tea late in the evening. "No trouble at all."

He sat back in his chair. None of them matched the wooden table which endeared the room to him. A disruption to the order the Alliance tried to bring to everyone. One private way for him to rebel and win.

"Nothin' strange about them?"

"Nothing." She sipped tea from a delicate cup.

The cat jumped up on the table and stalked a piece of fish still on the table after dinner.

"You ain't supposed to be on the table."

Yellow eyes blinked at the captain and promptly ignored him. Wan pounced on the fish, threw it up in the air, and caught it.

"Listens to me about as well as my crew sometimes." He swigged the partly tepid brew and made a face.

"Wan's been wonderful with the girls. Let's them play with her and never bites or scratches."

"One good thing I guess."

"Kaylee says Vic seems to have a knack with machines."

Mal chuckled. "She likes havin' someone around who shares her love for machinery." He smirked. "Too bad the boy ain't old enough to give the doc some competition."

Inara frowned good-naturedly. "Mal."

"I know, took 'em long enough to get together." He took another swig. "Don't begrudge 'em their happiness. Reminds me of Zoë and Wash." He fell silent.

Both of them felt the loss of their former pilot. And for the grief Zoë stoically carried.

"One thing about havin' the cat," Mal continued. "Been keepin' Jayne out of mischief."

Wan had settled down to eat the piece of fish, tearing it into smaller bites before they disappeared down her throat.

"I noticed it had been quieter."

"Noticed anythin' odd?" His tone had a questioning note to it.

"No." She traced the edge of her cup. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a feelin'." He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask.

The finished their tea, bade each other goodnight and retired to their respective quarters.

Inara brushed her hair, and retired to her bed. She hadn't decided if she wanted to try and return to the life of a companion and refurbish her shuttle for business again. If the guild would allow her to. Odd now that she wasn't renting it, Mal hadn't insisted she vacate it. He seemed to accept it was normal she should want to live there.

She closed her dark eyes and settled into sleep. Her dreams wandered an aimless pattern settling into a disturbing place of darkness and fear. Wan's hissing and yowling jolted her awake. Her heart pounding she held her breath, afraid to make a sound.

"It's okay," Pessa's voice told her, so low she had to strain to hear the girl. "It doesn't know exactly where you are."

The sound of shattering glass and a high pitched unnatural scream followed.

From long practice she lit a candle while pulling out a dagger she kept under her pillow. She sat up, her silk nightgown leaving very little of her figure to the imagination.

Standing in her shuttle was Pazi and her brother. Broken glass filled with some sort of sulfur smelling pinkish liquid congealed on the metal floor. The boy held a very old book stuffed with brittle looking paper pages.

"We wounded it," Vic said. Pessa darted from her place by Inara's bed and carefully picked up a sickly yellow bit of skin. She didn't touch it, just wrapped it in a handkerchief.

"You 'kay?" Pazi asked, her young eyes wide with concern as she stared at the companion.

"I'm fine." She grabbed her red robe and covered herself. No need for the boy to see more than he should.

Outside steps sounded and Reynolds rushed into the room, gun drawn. Jayne was right behind him with his favorite weapon Vera.

"What happened!" Serenity's captain demanded.

The children shared a look staying silent. Vic closed the book.

Mal noticed and commented. "And here you said they'd been so good."

"I think they saved my life," Inara reassured him. Something tickled in her brain from one odd reference in her training. "There was something in my room. Wan warned me as did the children."

"We did." Vic proudly lifted his chin.

"What is that?" Mal pointed at the book.

"It belongs to us!" Pessa told him.

"Momma left it to us," Pazi added. "Afore she died."

Some instinct told Inara they shouldn't press. "Mal, it's alright. No harm done.'

"Jayne," Mal spoke over his shoulder. "Go check the ship for any unwelcome visitors."

"Right." The mercenary scuttled off.

The captain reholstered his gun. "You three have some explaining to do."

Pessa bit her lip and Pazi started to cry.

"Now is not the time, Mal." She took the two little girls into her arms.

"Inara,"

"We'll sort this out later," she returned. "For now, they can stay in my shuttle."

"My shuttle. You ain't rentin' it."

Their eyes locked in an angry battle.

"In the morning, Mal."

"I don't like it."

"Out!" she ordered.

"Better not have brought anythin' unwelcome on my boat," he warned the three as he exited.

Vic muttered something in Chinese about the Captain's ancestry.

"You're a little young for that kind of language," Inara scolded.

Pazi jumped up into the companion's bed. "Can we really sleep here tonight?"

"But only for tonight."

Pessa joined her sister and the two cuddled down under the covers.

"I ain't sleepin' here."

"Don't be silly," Pessa told her brother. "Long as the cat's here, we won't be surprised again." Wan stretched out on the covers beside the girls.

Inara sat on the cot. Obviously the children knew about something she didn't. "Just exactly what's going on?"

"Wouldn't believe us," the boy mumbled. He held onto the old book like his life depended on it. "I'd better clean up this mess." He handed it to his sister Pessa. "Be right back."

"That's an interesting old book." Inara hoped maybe with their brother gone the girls would be more talkative.

"Been in our family a long time," Pazi told her.

"Shhh," her older sister warned. "Not supposed to talk about it remember? Mamma warned us."

Pazi's face fell and she stuffed her hands over her mouth like she'd done something awful.

"I don't know of many who an heirloom that's very old." She wasn't sure what their secret was, but it must be very important.

"Came from the Earth that was," Pessa quietly said.

"Than you're very fortunate." Why wasn't the book in a museum? Artifacts that old were rare, valued and should be shared by all.

Vic came back in dumping some bedding on the deck. He cleaned up the mess, then made himself a spot to sleep on the floor. Wan jumped down and lay beside him, but, oddly enough sprawled so the feline could watch the door. That behavior unnerved Inara, despite all that River had said in regards to the cat's intelligence.

The companion rose and checked the hallway before she crawled in next to the girls and blew out the candle. It was a long time before she fell into an uneasy slumber.

Everyone except their mysterious old man was at the table when Inara entered with the children. Mal glanced up from his bowl of rice but kept silent.

"Morning!" Kaylee brightly greeted. "I made pancakes for you."

The three youngsters jumped into chairs. Kaylee plopped the treat in front of them and Inara made herself some tea. The young couple quickly exited, leaving only the crew of Serenity eating.

"Didn't kill it did you," River stated.

The children paused in their eating.

"How'd you," Vic began.

"Kill what?" Simon glanced around the table puzzled.

"Just exactly what happened last night?" Mal's tone left no room for anything but the truth. "I want to know what's loose on my boat."

Vic toyed with his food before answering. "We don't know."

"It killed mama," Pazi added.

"Mama tried to vanquish it," Pessa said. "But, it isn't in the book, so she couldn't."

"Our dad died tryin' to defend us." Vic brushed angrily at his eyes. "Told me to hide an' keep my sisters safe."

"It isn't Alliance." River rose from her chair and stood where she could stare at the children. "It's something very old." Her eyes lifted meeting the captain's. "And very evil."

"How'd it git on my boat?"

"Much the same way evil always has gotten around." The all stared in surprise at the old man now standing in the doorway. He hadn't been out since they'd lifted.

"Sam!" Pazi bounced down and ran to embrace him. Pessa and Vic followed.

"You family?" Mal stood.

"No and yes." The old man gently pushed the children back into their chairs. "I'm here to protect them. I just didn't want them to know I was here." He glanced heavenward. "There are certain parties who wanted to see if they were ready."

"Stupid Elders," Vic snorted.

"As inclined as I am to agree with you," Sam chided. "You shouldn't speak about them like that."

"Mama didn't like 'em.'

"Not unusual for this family."

"You want to tell me what's goin' on here?" Mal had had all he could stand. He wanted answers.

"They're witches," River supplied. "He's their Whitelighter."

"Like a guardian angel," Sam supplied at their blank looks.

"Have no use for angels on my boat."

"I'm not here for you, Captain Reynolds. Though," a sadness crept onto the lined face. "I'm sorry your faith has suffered so. Have to believe it's all for the best and will unfold as it's supposed to."

Wan choose that moment to leap up on the table causing Jayne to sneeze and beat a hasty retreat.

Sam chuckled. "Haven't see one of them for a long time."

"You mean a cat?" Why'd Mal think that was just plain unobservant? There were cats in just about every port.

"Not a cat. Told you that," River sounded disgusted.

"She's right," Sam agreed. "Very special beings. They keep the histories."

"Cats?" Mal couldn't quite bring himself to believe that.

"This one, well, she's been around since the Earth that was. Followed the ships out here. Could probably tell you more about your past than the Alliance would care to have known."

"That true, River?"

"She only let's me see what she wants. I know she's very old."

"Huh."

"Now," Sam sat down and faced the children. "You three did very well last night."

"It still got away," Vic moped.

"But we got a piece of it," Pessa put in.

"Good. Then you can make a vanquishing potion."

"But mamma tried that," Pazi objected. "And we used her potion, but it didn't work."

Wan yowled. River cocked her head listening.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"Something about it being an ancient Chinese God."

"You can't kill gods. Mamma said so." Pazi looked really scared.

"No," Sam agreed. "But you can banish them."

"Like a slayer did once. Mamma told us the story many times."

"Yeah. I remember." Vic turned to Sam. "I'm going to go check the book."

"I think it's still in my shuttle." Inara rose. "I'll get it for you."

"Can't." Pessa stood up. "It won't let anyone touch it 'cept those who're supposed to. Part of what protects it."

"Well, I'll go with you." She extended a hand to the little girl and together they left.

"I'm very proud of you three." He stopped as if listening to something. "I'll be back." He disappeared in a shimmer of bright round lights.

"Where'd he go?" Mal burst up his hand already on his gun.

"He just orbed." Vic's tone held disgust. "Whitelighters do that. He had to go take care of one of his other charges."

"'Sides," his youngest sister put in. "We can handle some old Chinese God."

"And handle it they did." Sam chuckled like it was some private joke. "Old Yan Luo got the surprise of his unnatural life." He shifted the sleeping girl slightly before continuing. "Course, they couldn't vanquish a god, but they did manage to banish him to another dimension."

Somewhere Book remembered hearing about Slayers and other dimensions. It had been part of his Shepherd training and not usually shared with outsiders.

"Yan Luo?"

"Ruler of Hell. Really likes to torment those in his care."

"You mean the devil."

"Could say that."

Pazi muttered in her sleep. "I'd better get this one put back to bed and have a talk with her brother about his bedtime stories." Sam got up carrying the girl. "Oh, almost forgot to tell you." He paused at the door. "My three charges can see you as you really are. So can Wan. I've told them you're on a secret mission to help someone on Serenity and not to tell anyone else."

"At least that's the truth."

"So it is," the other Whitelighter agreed.

Author's note: For anyone who read "The Cat's Tale", I decided it really should be part of Sideways and changed it into Chapter 2. I added a bit at the beginning and end to blend the two. If curious about 'who' the Caine children are related to, I suggest reading the 10 story saga beginning with "A Father's Love" through "New Destiny".


	3. Chapter 3

SIDEWAYS 

Chapter 3

Book stood on the catwalk above watching Kaylee, River and the children play a game of tag in the hold. Laughter filled the large room and he smiled thinking it was good to hear that sound.

The boy Victor ducked around a large stack of seed that wobbled slightly. He was trying to dodge River who was currently 'it'. Wan blinked for a lofty perch on another stack.

"Careful of the cargo!" Reynolds hollered. He'd just entered from the common area below.

Simon joined the shepherd. "How are you today, Templar?"

"Fine." He was still getting used to his new name. But then, if he was to help Captain Reynolds, he had to make sure Serenity's crew never figured out the truth.

"It's so good to see her happy," the young doctor said, a smile on his face.

He had to agree. When he'd been here before, River had been troubled and incoherent most of the time. After Miranda she seemed to get better. Maybe the horrible secrets she'd harbored in her brain once freed, acted like a miraculous cure and returned her to normal.

Mal trudged up the stairs glaring slightly at the mayhem below. He stopped by the other two men. "This is why I don't want children on my boat."

"It's good they're playing," Simon told him. "They'd be even more trouble if they didn't have some place to run off excess energy."

"Just as long as my cargo stays intact," he grunted and headed for the bridge.

"Got too much ridin' on its safe delivery."

"When doesn't he," Simon muttered.

Book glanced at the young doctor. He'd heard much the same when he'd been here before. Still, he had a role to play. "Problems?"

"Just the captain and his constant worry about money."

"Got reason?"

Simon sighed. "Seems we're always on the 'raggedy edge', as the captain puts it." He leaned on the upper railing. "The Alliance is cracking down on smuggling and such making it harder for independents to find work."

"I see. Yet even on the more 'civilized' planets, there always seems to be a black market."

"I know." The younger man had a tired expression on his face and from what Book knew of before, Simon had used such contacts to free his sister.

"Well, at least this cargo is legal." A part of the shepherd was relieved about that.

"One of our few."

Laughter exploded below as Pazi took over being 'it'. The others ran much more slowly because the very young girl would not be able to 'tag' anyone if they didn't. She squealed with delight as she touched Kaylee who in turn chased the child. They circled one of the stacks disappearing into the common rooms. Wan yawned and jumped down, stretching to her full length and then following the others.

"Got us a job after this one," Mal stated as he joined the two men. "Man named Steve Brandon wants to meet with us."

"What's the cargo?" Book asked.

"Didn't say. Wants to talk about it in person."

"Sounds…illegal," Simon put in.

"He says not. Sides," he walked past them. "We need the work." His steps echoed as he went down. "Where'd those children git off to?"

Right then Book heard the special call the Elders used when they wanted to talk to a Whitelighter. He made up an excuse to be alone. "I think I'll do some Bible reading while it's somewhat quiet."

"Think I'll check the infirmary, see if we need anything."

The two went down the stairs. Simon going to the infirmary and Book to his quarters. He carefully closed the door and orbed.

"What's going on?" he asked the gold robed figures.

"Was there no way for the crew not to learn about the children?" A woman's voice accused her tone very disapproving.

"Why isn't Sam here? He's the children's Whitelighter." Book was used to defending himself.

"He's right," the young faced Elder with short light brown hair agreed. "Books assignment is Malcolm Reynolds."

Moments later Sam orbed in. "I know what this is about," he gruffed, glaring at the assembled group.

"The children were only supposed to be transported to the outer rings," the woman continued. "Not exposed to a crew of…criminals."

"They're not all criminals," Book objected.

"He's right about that, Leo," Sam agreed. He was looking at the Elder who had convinced Book to become a Whitelighter.

"I know." He glanced at the other Elders. "This is a family matter. I'll take care of it."

"You will not." A very old Elder joined them. "Our mistake before was allowing you to 'fix' things according to your own whim. Your decisions were not made wisely."

"Maybe not, but I had my family to think of."

"Now you leave Leo alone," Sam objected.

"And humans are not to know of Whitelighters," the old man stated sternly. "Yet you told the entire crew."

"What else was I supposed to do? The damage was already done."

"Do I need to be here?" Book asked. The events spoken of had happened before his arrival.

"Yes. Because this is what you're going to do,"

Leo tried to protest, but in the end, he lost.

Upon their return Book began to understand why Sam didn't always like what the Elders decided.

"It's wrong," the other man growled.

"I agree." The decision meant he'd lost Mal as a charge. That didn't set well with the former Shepherd.

"Dad blamed Elders and their constant need for secrecy." Sam punched the wall of the ship. "The kids haven't had someplace to call home for a long time. Living here has been good for them."

"And having them here has been good for the crew." They added a lighter sense to things and a hope for tomorrow. With them gone, he wasn't certain what would happen.

Sam faced Book. "Do yourself a favor. Don't give up on Reynolds. Just because the Elders have decided he's a lost cause and they want you to concentrate you talents elsewhere, don't you listen. They've been wrong before."

"I don't intend to give up on him." He just hadn't figured out how he'd defy them.

The next few weeks dragged on. Book had informed Reynolds he intended to disembark at their next planetfall. Mal had been unhappy about that but stated he had no cause to stop the shepherd. Sam told him the children would be leaving as well. Despite all the captain's complaints, he didn't seem glad they'd be gone.

They had a final farewell dinner in the galley. It wasn't a happy meal. Vic sulked the entire time and kept glaring at Sam. Pazi and Pessa kept asking why they had to go and Sam had to keep explaining it would be for the best for all concerned. That answer didn't set well. Wan made the rounds brushing against legs, getting fed a treat and sometimes a hand ran down her silky back.

In the morning they left the ship waving sadly goodbye. All the girls, big and small cried at the parting. Pazi and Pessa hugged everyone and spent some extra time with Wan holding the cat and hugging her to their chests. Vic kicked the ground and said, "It ain't fair," before they were swallowed up in the press of humanity of the busy spaceport.

"They'll be fine," Book assured them as he slung his pack over his back.

"Don't seem fair." Kaylee brushed tears off her face. "We could have been family to 'em."

"I know you could have." Book didn't like what he had to do now. Granted the dust had been refined over time and was more reliable than in days past. Still, it didn't seem fair to make them forget.

"Was nice to have ya on board, shepherd." Mal extended his hand. Book shook it.

"God's speed," he replied as he reached into his pant's pocket where the packet of dust had rested since the Elders gave it to him. He sprinkled the golden stuff over all of them, thankful all the while they were all there and he didn't have to hunt down any particular one.

"Goodbye, my friends." He began to leave as their eyes glazed over in forgetfulness. Wan rushed up and bumped against him. He kneeled down to pet the cat. "I know you won't forget."

She left him and stood guard over her people as he stepped off into the crowd, vowing to find a way to defy the Elders and help Reynolds fulfill his future destiny. He just wasn't sure 'how' he was going to do that.

Author's note. My apology for this being a short one. I didn't know until recently in another story what had happened here. This piece is now finished and if you'd like to know what happens next I'll direct you to SECRETS & SECRETS II.


End file.
